The Good in the Bad
by davis.riell
Summary: This is it, your boyfriend finally crossed a line and really hurt you. You cant think about that now though, you're running to Mt. Ebott, in the hopes that by some slim chance, the rumors are real and you can finally disappear for good. Little do you know who and what's waiting on the other side. Sans/Reader
1. Advisory Warning

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWelcome to the Undertale side of this world/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If you would like to read about the Underfell side of this story please check out span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Bad in the Good/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"ADVISORY WARNING/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This story will contain graphic sexual scenes depicted between fictional characters/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Please be mature and know this before you continue reading/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Have fun and stay safe fellow skeleton trash strong:D/strong/p 


	2. The Mountain

A shallow breath escapes you echoing it's sound into the night air with a puff of white. Your night vision isn't amazing, but good enough to see the small cloud emanating from your mouth and nostrils. As you suck in another gulp of air, trying to steady yourself, you feel that hairs inside your nose freeze for an instant and you nearly laugh at yourself for having run out into the cold.

Flashes of what had just occurred came back to you in a tizzy, the blood on the floor. Shaking your head, you decide not to think about that, you had to get away. The mountain loomed overhead in the distance, the full moon hanging low enough to be partially hidden from view behind it. You knew the stories surrounding the mountain, oh yes, and disappearing might be the best thing for you right now. Hiking another shaky breath and wrapping your arms around yourself, you struck off in the direction of Mt. Ebott at a fast pace.

A whiplash of cold spikes hit your bare arm from the left, at least that's what it felt like. The cold was finally taking it's toll as the wind seared through you in a burning chill. Another puff of white escaped you, your mouth numb and feeling swollen. You felt like a corpse in the latent stages of rigor mortis. Below you, the lights from your town were visible, seeming so very far away.

You shivered once again, not knowing what you'd expected, climbing all the way up here like this. After all, those children disappearing were really just rumors, and the latest one, Frisk Nelson, well his mother wasn't exactly known for being a reputable woman. Most of the town thought she'd finally beaten the poor dear to death and blamed the wilderness, but with no evidence it was hard to incarcerate her. Drawing in another breath, you leaned over a cliff face, peering down and wondering just how bad it might hurt to "fall off."

A gust of wind decided for you.

Before you had time to think, you were pushed off the edge by a rogue gust, and for an instant, it seemed like not only did it push you off the edge, but carry you through the night air, sending you sailing forward rather than down. That thought vanished, as you began to plummet. Just as you thought the earth was coming up and your time had come, a black hole in the ground seemed to appear from under you in just the right spot. The mountain swallowing you whole.


	3. First sight

Blackness, you were falling in an endless abyss. Wind whisked through your sweat streaked hair as you fell, twisting and thrashing in all directions. You couldn't tell how long you'd been falling but it seemed like an eternity for sure. All of a sudden the endless vortex of wind ceased, and a silvery reflection caught your attention.

You were floating in front of a gargantuan watery mirror.

You could see yourself, but it wasn't you. The "other you" was floating in perfect harmony, just like a reflection, but instead of the expression of shock you felt on your face, she wore one of solemn.. disdain? You squinted and she squinted back, in the darkness you could barely make out that the other you was covered in a brown flaky substance. Just as you began to contemplate what that was, you were falling again, the watery reflection falling out of sight in sync.


	4. On The Run

"Howdy."

A stinging pain was making itself known as you woke up. Ugh, your head hurt, the other thing still... you averted your thinking process before you finished that sentence in your head. And what was that voice? You were definitely hearing things after that fall.

You open one eye, looking at your new surroundings tentatively.

A strange small face was one inch away from your eye giving you an evil smile.

"Aak!" You scream, jumping up from your spot on the ground and putting both your hands in front of your face protectively. A sharp pain exploded in your stomach after the sudden movement and within a second, you could feel blood trickling down your pant leg. "Oh, ow. Oh god."

"You look kinda hurt there pal," the face, as it turned out, belonged to a strangely creepy little yellow flower. It was talking now. Great.

"Oh god oh god." You chanted, turning around and running away from the thing, looking all around the cavern you seemed to have fallen into. Looking up you could barely see the small light high up where you must have come through the ground. You gasp, "Impossible!"

"Hey! Don't. Ignore. Me!" It screamed, punctuating every word angrily.

You feel the cavern walls, looking for a way out, any way out. You wonder briefly how it was possible that you could still see down here where it should be dark, caves are supposed to be dark right? Before you can continue thinking about that, you trip, falling into –and through, a wall of vines.

"Yes!" you breath, getting back up and running down the tunnel you'd discovered on the other side of the plants.

"Get back here!" a scream echoed down after you, followed by whizzing little pebbles that flew past your ears like bullets. You run faster.

After running around a strange maze of tunnels and rooms and falling through the floor into soft piles of leaves, jumping over very short sets of spikes on the ground, and running away from a talking rock, you fins yourself in front of a quaint little house, that seemed so completely out of place you had to wonder how it could have gotten here. You roll your eyes, knowing someone must have built it of course. The house looked so sweet for some reason, with an oak tree in the front yard and a little house on the ground next to it that reminded you of a bird house, but when you looked at it, you saw a huge bug walking out, and closing the little door behind itself. You shivered.

As you walked up the stairs to the house, you wondered if anyone lived there that would be able to help you.

A ringing started in your ears as you neared the top, but you ignored it, pushing yourself forward though for some reason it seemed like your legs were extremely heavy now.

You look around, wondering if it had always been this dark down here before suddenly you became blind, feeling yourself falling in the darkness before nothing else existed except the ringing in your head.

"Oh dear, you poor thing."

Oh, that voice sounded sweet, like a doting mother...


	5. The Blue Skeleton

A warmth surrounded your entire entity, you felt like all the hurts your body had taken throughout the years was being lifted out and away. You smiled, even your eyelids were warm, like you were lying on a cloud under the sun on a warm day.

"I see you're waking up," a soothing female voice said from somewhere in the room.

The warmth continues to spread throughout your body, you open your eyes to see a large goat woman standing above you, moving her hand up and down above your body as you lie on a bed in a quaint little room that looked like it once belonged to a child.

"Who are you?" You ask, looking at her. She had beautiful bright purple eyes, and paws instead of hands. A golden light was emanating from the paw that she was holding above you.

"I'm Toriel," she said sweetly, moving her paw away from you. The warmth stopped spreading but somehow seemed to still emanate from within you like an echo. "There, all healed up. I hope you don't mind, but I gave you a different set of cloths. The other ones you had on... were dirty."

"Thank you," you breathe, looking down at yourself and seeing a pretty purple dress that looked a lot like hers on you. It had a symbol on the center of the chest that looked like some sort of family crest. "This is lovely."

"It looks lovely on you," Toriel agreed, nodding.

"Where am I?" You ask, sitting up and noticing the pain was gone.

"You're in my house, you passed out in the front yard." Toriel said as she reached into a bowl sitting next to the bed and pulling out a rag. She wrung bright blue semi florescent water from it before dabbing the rag to your forehead. It was wonderfully cool against your skin.

"Oh." You look around, thinking how cute this room is and wondering about the child that this must belong to. "Where's the kid?"

She paused, a hurt look crossing her face before she continued to dab the rag all allong your bare arms and neck. "They... well Frisk is doing fine. He's my human child."

"Frisk!" You stand up, grabbing her arms and looking deep into her eyes. "You mean he's alive?!"

"You know my child?" She wondered, her eyes widening before looking down at your hands on her arms and giving you a questioning glance.

"Yes, uh," you let go of her arms. "Sorry about that, we all thought his mom, his human mom, killed him. Oh I'm happy to hear he's alive! Where is he?"

"Well Frisk goes to school in Snowdin just a few miles from here, he lives with me dear friend Sans for now." She smiled fondly, her eyes going distant for a minute.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course dear, but you're going to have to walk quite a ways to get there. Oh I have something I can give you." She exited the room briskly, her paws making next to no noise on the soft carpet before closing the door behind herself, a soft click sounding loud in the sudden quiet. After a minute, she came back with a small black down jacket with purple fur along the hood. "Snowdin is named so for a reason."

"Oh," you take the jacket as she hands it to you, feeling the softness between your fingertips. "You're so nice?"

"Yes, well, I try." She beckoned you with her paw before walking back towards the door. You follow her as she escorts you through the house to the stairs in the foyer. "Traditionally, I don't let humans pass through here into Snowdin, because the monsters there used to detest humans. But now that Frisk has been living there for the last few years, it seems safe enough to let you go."

"Through there?" You ask, pointing down the stairs.

"Yes, you continue through the basement tunnels until you reach a door, then continue after along the path. It'll take you about an hour and a half to walk there. Unless you run into Sans, he might make a shortcut for you."

"Wha –A shortcut?"

"Oh, you'll understand when you see it," She began ushering you down the stairs, taking the jacket from your hands and slipping it on over your arms. Warmth enveloped you instantly, the soft fur brushing your cheeks.

"You look adorable, now, on your way." She waved, walking back up the stairs quietly and turning out of sight at the top of the staircase.

"Well, okay then." You whisper to yourself before walking down the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. It was a little while before you reached the end of the twisting hall, but like she said there was in fact a heavy door at the end. You could feel a chilly breeze coming from between the cracks on all sides of the door. Reaching for the heavy latch keeping it closed, you pull it to the side, pushing the door open. A blast of cold air hit your face as you managed to get the door open.

Looking around, you could see a forest of evergreen and pine trees right outside, all of them covered in a heavy layer of snow. You look down to see the thick layer of snow was also on the ground, no wonder the door was so hard to open, Snowdin was exactly right.

You walk out of the doorway, pushing the door closed behind you and continuing to examine your new surroundings. Looking up you could still see the top of the cavern, so obviously you were still underground. To your left, trees, ahead, the path, and to your right was a little stand that said "hot dogs 2g." It looked a lot like a lemonade stand. A skeleton was positioned at the stand with it's bony upper body in a down jacket that looked like a blue version of yours. It moved slightly as if it was breathing, making you realize that this must be one of the "monsters" Toriel had been talking about.

"Excuse me," you say quietly. The skeleton groans, lifting it's arms onto the table and positioning it's skull on the sleeve of one arm, looking like he was in a deep sleep.

"Excuse me?" You say again, a little louder.

The skeleton looks up at you, blue pinpricks of light in it's eye sockets in place of eyes, moving up and down slightly, making it look like it was checking you out.

"Hi, want a hot dog?" He asked, his voice deep and husky with sleep.

You shivered, feeling like all other sounds cut out as you looked at him, a feeling like suddenly time had stopped and your destiny had come a calling. You pushed that away and focused.

"Hi, I was told someone named Sans would know a shortcut to Snowdin? Do you know who that is?" You ask, trying really hard to make sure your voice doesn't seem shaky.

"Oh yeah, that guy? He's the most handsome guy in all of the underground. Some might say he's a _bone_ head but _tibia_ honest he's a real _funny-bone_ if you ask me."

You hood your eyes, making a 'really?' expression. "Yeah, hi Sans."

A blue blush appeared magically on his skull. "Hi."

"So about that shortcut?" You ask, looking around for any sign of one that wasn't the actual path. "Toriel said you'd know one."

"Oh uh, she did huh? I'm surprised she knows about that..." He looked left, and then right, before getting up from the stand and walking towards you. He stopped just in front of you, you noticed he was wearing a blue tee shirt under the down jacket, and black basketball shorts beneath that. And... pink bunny slippers? You snorted a laugh. He held his bony hand out to you.

"Um?" You wonder, looking at his hand and back up.

"Just trust me." He said, his voice getting husky again like it'd been when he'd first woken up. You pushed away the way that made you feel and took his hand.

All of a sudden a warp in reality appeared like a rip in space, and he pulled you through it.

Blackness.


	6. Grillby's

A sound like being inside a bar back up top made you shake your head. Ugh, had you gotten drunk and passed out somewhere? You lift your head up from the cold wood surface and look around. A bar, you'd been right about, back up top? Not so much.

You look around at the patrons of a quaint little bar. Everyone was drinking like normal at the polished wood bar, there was a soft glow in the room like a fireplace was lit... but it was coming from an extremely dapper fire elemental that was serving the drinks. To your right, the skeleton, Sans, was drinking from a ketchup bottle. Everyone else in the place seemed to be either a white dog creature in varying sizes, or some kind of monster you'd imagine seeing illustrated in a kids book.

"Aha, she's awake everyone!" Sans yelled, patting you on the back.

"Wha –where am I?" You ask, looking at the immaculate little bar.

"Grillby's." Sans said, shrugging. "What was it exactly you needed to see in Snowdin anyway?"

"Frisk," you breath, looking again at the patrons. A little white dog creature was looking at you excitedly from his table across the room, wagging his tail. "I um, well I used to be his babysitter."

"Well that's convenient, I'll take you over to my house when we're done here." Sans punctuated the sentence taking a long swig from his ketchup bottle.

As the fire elemental came to your end of the bar you wondered if they had any alcohol that would suit a human. "Hey, um... sir?" You asked quietly.

He looked at you and nodded, glasses sitting on the place where eyes should be and you wondered exactly how he was wearing all the things he was without it falling off or burning up.

"Do you..." you pause. "You wouldn't happen to have alcohol for humans?"

He turned around, grabbing a bottle off the shelf and setting it on the part of the bar for mixing drinks, before pulling out a large shot glass and scooping some ice into it. Again, you wondered how that wasn't melting, but you forgot all about the ice when he poured some dark liqueur into the glass over it. He set the glass on a coaster in front of you, making you realize you'd need to pay for this.

You fumbled around, instictively reaching into your pockets, and to your surprise you clasped a little velvet bag that seemed to have some coins in it. You pulled the bag out, pulling on the strings and opening it. It was filled with gold coins!

"I... don't know how much I'm supposed to give you?" You stammer honestly, looking from the fire elemental to Sans back and forth. The fire elemental waved his hands and then walked away.

"Grillbs says it's on the house." Sans answered your questioning look, it seemed like he was smiling a little fondly. Weird that a skull could have facial expressions.

"Oh... thanks." You murmur, lifting the glass to your lips and smelling the strong alcohol before downing the entire glass in one gulp. The throbbing in your brain subsided and you let out a relieved sigh. "That's better."

"Yeah, first time riders usually get a headache from my shortcuts." Sans said a little wistfully. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Oh it's _." You smile, slightly pained.

"Wanna rename yourself?" Sans asks you, looking at you in a way that reminded you of when someone would look deep into your eyes.

"I don't know... I'm not really good at this kind of thing." You sigh, renaming yourself did sound like a good idea. "How about Lisa?"

"Amelia, how about Amy for short?" Sans sat a little ways back in his bar stool almost precariously. "You don't look like a _ anyway."

"Yeah... Amy." You nod, smiling and picking up another glass as the fire elemental put it in front of you. "Yeah that sounds good, I like that."

You punctuated the sentence with taking another gulp of liquor, a velvety buzz beginning in your chest.

"Good, Amy, a new name to start a new life here." Sans grabbed his bottle of ketchup and took a long swig from it.

The two of you drink the rest of the night, drunkenly cracking puns at each other and every once in a while introducing yourself to a random dog creature, giving them your new name and feeling oddly satisfied with it. He was right, a new name to start a new life. That sounded like a great plan...


	7. Your New Home

Sans walked you back to his house in a drunken stupor, you wondered how he could have gotten drunk on ketchup but then again this was a world full of monsters that you hadn't known existed. As you walked up the shoveled sidewalk to the door of the little two story house, you noticed that the lights were off.

"Frisk and my brother are probably asleep by now," Sans mumbled as he fished a key from his pocket. He dropped it a couple times before managing to get the door open and leading you inside the dark quiet house. In the dim light you could see the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right, a staircase leading upstairs in front of you.

"You can take the couch, uh..." Sans paused and looked up the stairs. "You'll probably be asleep when Paps takes Frisk to school so I guess you can just hang out until they get back tomorrow."

"Thanks," you whisper, staggering over to the little couch in the living room and falling onto it face first, letting one leg hang off the side. You heard a low chuckle from the foyer before silence fell.

You groggily come to with a pounding headache and the sound of plates moving in the kitchen. A pan scraping against metal hurt your ears with it's piercing keen, and then the scent of bacon and eggs hit you. Your stomach growled immediately and you sat up, sniffing the air.

You walked into the kitchen to find Sans cooking bacon and eggs, a stack of pancakes sat on the table, steaming, with a little jar of what you assumed was syrup next to them. Sans glanced at the doorway towards you before looking back at the pan. A second later he turned back towards you again and smiled.

"You hungry?" His deep voice sounded loud in the quiet house. You sniffed, smelling the bacon as it sizzled on the pan, nodding before shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. He gestured to the table and shrugged. "Well, have a seat?"

You watched him as you scooted across the room, quietly pulling out a chair and sitting down. He was wearing a deep blue tee and another pair of basketball shorts, bunny slippers and a pink apron that said "Kiss The Cook."

"You can go ahead and grab some of those pancakes, these should be done here pretty soon." Sans continued, his voice was husky with sleep again and you realized you found that adorable.

"Thank you," you mumble, taking one of the two plates next to the pancakes and a fork from off the pancake plate to shovel two onto your own. Sans walked over to the table, pans in hand and started serving you some eggs, followed by bacon.

After the two of you finished eating in silence, you helped wash the dishes and went back to the living room. Sans turned on the tv, which was on a program with a human-like robot doing some kind of talk show. You marveled at the robot, wondering if a human could ever make one with such a personality. He seemed like he had his own soul even.

"What..." you wondered, watching the robot intently.

"That's Mettaton, he's like our own personal tv star, and the only one we got Every movie, every tv show, we only got him." Sans shrugged, and then shivered like he remembered something gross. "At least he's not terrible... on tv."

"Ah." Something about the way he said 'on tv' made you wonder if he knew the robot and didn't like him personally.

The front door opened, slamming into the wall with a _bang!_

"Sounds like they're back," Sans laughed, turning towards the entryway and leaning back a little like he was trying to see the front door without having to get up.

"SANS!" A keening voice sounded loudly from the front door. "I SMELL FOOD BUT IT DOES NOT SMELL LIKE SPAGETTI?"

"Oh sweet, there are pancakes in the fridge!" A familiar little boy's voice followed the other.

You jumped up from thee couch, running through the house and into the kitchen. Frisk was half way in the fridge, but you'd recognize that long brown chestnut hair and oversized sweater loving little dork anywhere. "Frisk!" You breathed.

"_?" He asked, sounding incredulous, closing the fridge door and looking up at you.

The two of you stayed silent for a little while, staring at each other.

"SANS? WHY IS THERE ANOTHER HUMAN HERE?" The keening voice asked from close behind you, making your head throb. "AND WHY DOES SHE KNOW OURS?"

"_ used to date –mff!" You put your hand over frisks mouth before he could say _his_ name.

"I don't want to talk about him okay?" You whispered to Frisk, he nodded and you let go.

"And she also used to babysit me." Frisk continued. You looked up to see Sans and another, taller skeleton in what looked like a dorky suit of armor, staring at the two of you with confused expressions. Again, it baffled you that they could make expressions at all.

You scooped up Frisk into a long hug, nuzzling your face into the top of his head before setting him down and smiling. "I thought your mom..."

"She tried," Frisk squeaked, a pained expression crossing his face. "So I ran away and ended up falling down here."

"You have to tell me the whole story after you eat okay hon?" You gushed, you could feel tears in your eyes as you looked at your adorable little friend. _Still alive!_ You told yourself, _he's still alive!_


	8. Frisk The Human

You sat on the couch with Frisk as he told you about what happened between his mother and him, the day he ran away two years ago. You started crying and blubbering over him when he got to the part about her trying to bury him alive. How could someone do such a thing to a child!

You didn't mention what had happened to you rather, you skirted around the real event and simply told Frisk that your boyfriend, incidentally his uncle, hurt you and you needed to get out, and that you ended up falling down here as well. You shook your head, a numb feeling in your chest for even thinking about that night again. The pain was still fresh in your mind regardless of being healed physically. Mentally the wounds were still open and bleeding.

"Sans and I came up with a new name so I don't even have to think about that part of my life," you continued, smiling warmly at frisk and patting him on the head. "Amy is a nice name huh?"

"I love it!" Frisk agreed, he was trying to be cheerful but you could still feel the underlying discomfort between the two of you after talking about _those_ people. You held Frisk close again in a long hug, your breath hitched.

"I c –can't believe you're really real." Your voice broke, and you let him go, wiping your eyes.

"Sans and Paps take pretty good care of me," he paused, "the best actually, aside from you. But anything is better than her..."

"I know honey." You agreed.

"FRISK WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASK YOUR FRIEND IF SHE WANTS TO WATCH A METTATON CHRISTMAS MOVIE!" Papyrus yelled from his spot on one of the arm chairs.

"I'd love to watch a Christmas movie Papyrus." You answered, smiling sweetly at him, you'd found out he was actually a huge goofball, just loud, but utterly sweet. You also wondered why they celebrated a human holiday and then shook you head, this was a whole new world to you.

After a four hour special, Sans brought you some blankets and made up the couch for you to sleep. He handed you an oversized fluffy pillow before walking out of the living room, pausing at the doorway to switch off the light.

"SANS!" "Hey uncle Sans?" Frisk and Papyrus sounded from up the stairs at the same time.

"Heh, sounds like it's time for their bedtime story." Sans chuckled to himself before you heard the stairs creaking under his feet as he went up the stairs.

You fell asleep to the sound of Sans calming deep voice telling the two upstairs a story about a sleepy bunny...


	9. Amelia

You sat in Sans' and Papyrus' front yard and watched as Frisk played with several monster kids. He looked so happy, happier than he'd ever been on the surface. All of a sudden, the scene shifted, and you were watching Frisk, but it was different, he was attacking the monster kids instead of playing with them. You gasped, watching a gleaming knife plunge into one of the children. They blew up into dust all at once and then you were back to watching Frisk playing, all the kids completely fine.

"Oh, oh god." You chanted, holding onto your head as it swam from the unwanted vision.

"What's wrong?" Sans' voice startled you, causing you to look up at him in the doorway.

"It's nothing..." you whisper, shaking your head again and going inside to lay down.

You were floating in front of that weird mirror again, but the other you was different now. Where your hair was all black, she had a streak of white, and her eyes, oh god her eyes were a glowing red. Your stomach heaved at the sight of her, she looked terrifying.

"Still a scared little shit huh?" She asked, snickering.

"You... you can talk?" You ask incredulously.

"Of course we can talk, dumbass." She shook her head. "Last time I saw you, you were bleeding out, I see you lived. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was Chris that did that to you."

Your head swam at the sound of his name, images of the blood on the carpet and on his hands invaded your brain and sent you reeling. You wanted to throw up. "Who are you?" You yelled at her.

"Well obviously I'm you. The better you I'm sure." She shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at you. "I killed him on my side you know, it felt amazing to do it too."

"You did what?" You gasped, clasping your hands to your mouth.

"I killed Chris, that's all I remember from my human life, god it was glorious too." She smiled, her eyes growing a brighter red. You watched in horror as her hair started to turn completely white. You felt like something inside of you was dying as she shifted forms.

"Stop! Stop whatever your doing it's hurting me!" You screamed.

"Huh." She said, her form stopped changing and her eyes went back to a low glowing red again. The numbness started to recede and you could breath again. "Looks like we're attached in more ways than just looks, princess."


	10. There's a Bad Me

You sat up, your breath was having a hard time making it past your throat and your reeled, looking all around the room and trying to figure out where you were. The little tv on the floor was playing a Mettaton show, and the soft blue fabric of the couch was just the same as when you'd fallen asleep. Oh... you were still at Sans' and Papyrus' house.

You let a long breath out, leaning back into the couch and looking out the living room window. The snow glowed in the night, and there was an old fashioned street lamp in front of the house. You wondered exactly how long you'd been asleep.

"Uncle Sans said you saw something." Frisk's little voice caught you off guard in the silence and made you jump practically out of your skin.

"Oh," you breathed, spotting the little boy standing at the entryway to the living room. "You scared me Frisk."

"What did you see." His voice was more serious than you'd ever heard a kid his age even act.

"Uh... it was nothing alright." You shrugged.

Frisk walked through the dark living room and clicked on a light before going to you and sitting next to you on the couch. He looked impossibly small there, like he was trying to curl into himself.

"You saw me doing something bad didn't you?" He asked, not looking up at you. His voice was shaky like he didn't want to hear his own voice.

"Oh Frisk," you grabbed him off the couch and held him close, brushing his hair down with your free hand. "Of course not honey."

"This isn't the first time we've been down here... Amy." He said, taking care to say your new name. "I think this is the sixth or seventh time."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never been here in my life. Did you have a bad dream because I–" Frisk cut you off by putting a hand on your mouth.

"Amy I can reset time." Frisk said, barely a whisper escaping his lips. You almost thought you'd imagined it. "Not all the way, just until the day I fell down here. I reset, I wake up where the flowers are, and no one else remembers but me. Almost. I've done some terrible things and just... reset so no one would know. But you and Sans, you two almost seem to see it over and over again like a nightmare that never stops and I can't make it go away."

He let out a shaky breath and you considered that for a long time in silence.

"Are you telling me this because you're going to reset again, Frisk I don't want to go back." You nearly cried thinking of having to relive the last two years of your life again.

"No... it's not even really me that does those things. There's I dunno... like a copy of me but he..." Frisk couldn't finish the sentence, but you could.

"Carbon copy but got red eyes and seems evil as all get out?" You asked, his head snapped up.

"How do you know that?" He asked incredulously.

"I think I have one too, I think." You admitted, feeling better for finally being able to say it.

"You too! Oh Amy can you reset time like me? Do you remember everything that happened and you're just acting normal to Sans oh I get it." Frisk nodded solemnly.

"Acting... what no I can't reset time. I don't think I can." You thought about it, thinking of all the times you wished you could have started over. "I'm pretty sure I can't."

"Oh then you don't know yet." Frisk giggled, cheering up finally. "I don't think I need to reset this time so don't worry about it. I always liked seeing you end up happy anyway and this time I made it so that other one can't get in again. I made a barrier."

"O... kay?" You had next to no idea what he was talking about but he seemed relieved, so you nodded anyway. Frisk hugged your shoulders once before getting up. He stopped at the entryway to the living room and smiled once before turning off the light.


End file.
